


someday we’ll know

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Walk to Remember (2002) Fusion, M/M, events and characters loosely based from the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Bokuto Koutarou, meeting Akaashi Keiji was truly a once-in-a-lifetime experience.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	someday we’ll know

  
He’s grown tired of pretending to be nice, really, but Akaashi Keiji, his designated tutor for the duration of his detention service, just annoys him to the highest degree that he can’t stop himself from snapping at the other guy after he quietly tells him that what he did at _fucking number four_ of his Science homework was incorrect.

“You’re seriously irritating, you know that?”

Akaashi simply raises a brow at him, leaning back from their table and holding his cheek with his palm. “Oh? And why is that?”

Koutarou fumes. “You’re probably only nice as a front. Who knows what shit you’re hiding behind this façade of yours.”

He hears the other softly laugh.

“That’s cute, Bokuto-san. Thank you for trying. But let’s redo number four first. That’s not how you compute the magnitude of the force the moon exerts.”

One of these days, Koutarou will piss him seriously enough and he wants to be sitting in the first row the day Akaashi Keiji shows him his true colors.

Except, that day never happens.

As much as he’s tried to annoy Akaashi, the guy never shows him any other expression other than his default blank expression. How come he’s able to laugh and smile with other people, but not when he’s around Koutarou? It fucks with his mind!

He’s already tried making even more mistakes in the homeworks they work on together, has consistently made sure to give him the wrong sandwich he asks for every afternoon, has pestered him over and over, between the lines of _the new movie downtown, do you want to see it?_ and _Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi AKAASHIIIII-_

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”

There is a frown on his face and hm, Koutarou doesn’t like it one bit.

“Nothing.. you just seem bothered, is all.”

“Yeah, well, my doctor just told me the past years I’ve been doing were all for naught. How’s that for something that bothers you?”

Koutarou clamps his mouth shut. Akaashi sees him freeze and he sighs. “Sorry, I- I’m just tired. Is it okay if we postpone today’s session? I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Koutarou should be thankful, he knows he should. He’d be able to drive wih his friends to the outskirts of the city tonight. He already declined their offer after the schedule clashed with Akaashi’s tutoring, but now that the guy is cancelling, he should be happy he can now hang out with his friends like old times.

Except this time, he feels like going home instead and hiding under his sheets. And that’s exactly what he does, but not before sending a quick text message to Akaashi.

_hope u feel better soon_

And the reply was prompt.

_Thank you, Bokuto-san. :)_

—

It’s funny how destiny works.

One day, he wakes up angry and pissed at the world for the new day he’s about to face. The next day, a glaring thought comes to the front of his mind and he immediately stomps it down and keeps it behind a locked gate because fucking hell, _I think I like Akaashi._

He never does anything to give his feelings away. But he does start doing better with his homeworks, and makes sure Akaashi gets the PB&J he’s always asked for, and he never asks more than once if Akaashi wanted to see the new Batman movie showing.

When Akaashi agrees one afternoon, his knee jerks so high against the table that it ends up swollen and bruised, and Akaashi ends up tending to him in the school clinic.

“You were too excited, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou rubs his nape, feeling shy. He has to change topic right away. “Yeah, well. You look like you know what you’re doing around here. Any prior experience?”

“I think I’ve been around hospitals far longer than most. I probably got it from those visits.”

Koutarou still doesn’t probe on it. Not until one afternoon, when Akaashi suddenly collapses on their study table and Koutarou was so close to calling his _very distant_ father who was a doctor, panic rising and bile threatening to come out any time soon when he sees that Akaashi’s brows were knit in pain, whimpering every two seconds.

“Hey, I got you.” He says with a trembling voice. “What should I do, A-Akaashi?”

The guy simply keeps his eyes closed and Koutarou sees how he tries his best to keep his breathing even. The word Akaashi mutters doesn’t escape his sharp hearing, however.

_Stay_.

And so Bokuto does.

—

So Akaashi apparently has cancer. Stage three. Been with him since he entered high school. And he’s graduating next fall, while Bokuto only has to pass his Physics class to ensure his diploma this year.

Akaashi gives him a warm smile as he explains. “Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. I’ve long accepted my condition. I only tried the treatments because my father requested, but even I knew there was no getting out of this. Not when this was how I lost my mother as well. It’ll probably the only miracle in my life if I do get well, but I guess it’s just not gonna happen.”

The sad tone never fit Akaashi’s voice well. Koutarou takes him out for a drive that night, and Akaashi kisses him on the cheek after he shows him his favorite spot—a canyon overlooking the city and giving them the best spot to stargaze.

“How did you know I liked the stars, Bokuto-san?”

Koutarou knows his ears are red at this point. “Most of your items had stars in them. The notebook you use when we had our lessons, the stickers on the back of your phone, your lockscreen, everything.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi keeps on thanking him, but Koutarou knows it’s him he should thank.

—

After much scrunity from the man, he finally gets the yes from Akaashi’s father to take him out properly on a date. Nothing special, just a romantic dinner by the port on a night where Koutarou knows there would be a meteor shower happening.

When he points at the sky the same time as a meteor passes by, Akaashi’s expression of awe is something he decides to store in all the crevices of his mind. He wants to give him more. He wants to make him happier. He wants to love him more.

He wants to be the miracle he’s always asked for in his life.

Suffice to say, graduating with honors was definitely something he never expected to attain when he first started high school, but meeting Akaashi changed him for the better, in more ways than one.

“How this for a miracle, huh, Akaashi?”

“A pretty cool one, I think. But still not the best.”

He kisses his cheek in retaliation and keeps his lips there until Akaashi pushes him off with his cheeks in flames.

—

“Hey baby, I got into the medical school I applied for. Another addition to the list of miracles I’m trying to achieve for you.”

He holds Akaashi’s limp hand softly, kissing the top of it.

“Wake up soon, okay? I love you.”

—

Too soon, Koutarou thinks. Too soon for whoever was up there to attempt to take Akaashi from him.

_Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

It was all he thought about as he kneeled in front lf the mini church inside the hospital, after Akaashi collapsed again.

_Why can’ t you just take me? Why him? He deserves so much more. He deserves to live longer than I do._

He sobs, and his chest feels so much anguish that it gets hard to breathe, but a gentle hand shushes him and cradles his neck lovingly.

“I hate seeing you cry, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi is sitting behind him. He didn’t hear him enter the chapel so he probably got help from the nurses. Koutarou swallows down his cries.

“Stop crying, Bokuto-san. Tears don’t look good on you. You only deserve to have a smile on your face, hm?”

He can’t let him go like this.

So when he asks Akaashi to marry him the next day, and the other says _yes_ in a heartbeat, it was all he needed to drive downtime in a hurry and call the priest his mother was friends with, asking him to head to the hospital where Akaashi was staying at, all the while looking at the rows of rings in front of him.

He scans the racks and one particular set of rings catches his eye; two rings which had edges that completed each other, one adorned with a dainty diamond and the other featuring a deep blue sapphire stone, like a bright star that looks even prettier in the middle of a sea of blue sky.

Koutarou buys it without second thoughts.

He arrives at the hospital and feels his chest clench when he sees a flurry of doctors and nurses rush inside Akaashi’s room.

He is not able to sleep that night. He messages the priest to come by tomorrow by the time the dawn breaks. And he holds Akaashi’s hand tighter as keeps it on his cheek, stopping himself from crying because he knew it’d sadden Akaashi to see him so.

4:48AM. The world was yet to wake, yet Koutarou has already brushed his teeth and changed into his most decent suit. He gently wakes Akaashi with a kiss on his forehead, smiling at him.

“Are you ready to get married?”

Akaashi only gives him a smile in return.

“I’ve never been more ready.”

—

Husband. They’re husbands now. Akaashi is his _husband_. Koutarou kisses him on the lips over and over and over. Akaashi laughs, but then his eyes water and Koutarou stares at him.

“It was a miracle to have met you in this lifetime, Bokuto-san. You are the only miracle that I wanted in this short life of mine.”

Koutarou tries his hardest not to cry, but the dam just breaks without effort after Keiji holds his face in his hands and gives him the brightest smile he’s ever seen in his life.

“Thank you for loving me, Bokuto-san.”

Keiji passes, takes Koutarou’s heart with him, the world moves on, and yet Koutarou doesn’t cry when he visits Keiji’s grave a day after the burial. He instead gives him the brightest smile, showing Keiji his exam.

“See? Got the force of the moon correct this time, Keiji.”

He looks forward to the remaining days he has left carrying Keiji’s love and continuing to be the miracle he has always longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka for life


End file.
